1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a fiber optic probe into a pressurized vessel.
2. Prior Art
The present invention finds particular use in inserting a fiber optic probe into a pressurized vessel, such as a pipeline, with the probe then being used to conduct light into fluid within the vessel and conduct reflected light to detector means for measurement of a characteristic of the fluid passing through the vessel. The problems associated with mounting of an optical fiber in such an environment are many, including both the pressures encountered and the interaction with the chemical materials which may have a deleterious effect on the fiber. The present invention overcomes many of the problems associated with the prior art by providing adaptability in insertion depth, ability to readily change the optical fiber, and redundancy in sealing.